Love Is The Only Magic We Need
by UnluckyTeddyBear13
Summary: Draco and Harry have been together for 4 years. Dumbledore is evil and is trying to Seperate them. They Decide Love Is The Only Magic We Need. None of harry's "friends" understand. M/M Yaoi YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! I OWN NOTHING!


Love is the only magic we need.

UnluckyTeddyBear13=UTB13

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT AND THE WORDS! AND YOU CANT DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT! Slight Shoujo-ai but evrything else is Yaoi pure and uncontional Love

"_D-draco! Harder! Please! I-i-i-I LOVE YOU DRACO!"_

"_I LOVE YOU HARRY!"_

_***THE NEXT DAY***_

"Harry? Why weren't you in the dorms last night? And why the bloody hell are you limping again?"

"I was walking around the castle when someone tripped me and I fell down some stairs and twisted my ankle." Harry said with a hoarse voice. (wonder why…..xD)

"Oh anyway Harry. Dumbledore wanted you to know that you and him are meeting tonight in his office."

'Great another "session" where he forces me to be away from my dragon.' "alright thanks Hermione." 'not, you fucking traitor, I hate you and Ron'

Harry ran...limped out of the common room to go eat breakfast and saw Draco running towards him.

"Draco, Love, what's wrong?"

"Sev told me I couldn't be with you anymore because he said you were using me!" Draco cried into his shoulder the words coming out a little muffled.

"Love, I would never use you. Remember? When we first got together? When we said we loved each other? It still hasnt changed. After all these years. All four of them i still love you with all my heart."

"Really? Do you really love me that much? "

"Yes. Love why dont you believe me when i say that?

"'Cause Sev also said that you were cheating on me with Weaslette."

"Now why would i do that when i have the most amazing, most beautiful, most caring person in the world, as my lover? Why in the world would Sev say that? He knows how much I love you. I even got his permission to do this." Harry whispered as he leaned down and kissed Draco lightly on the lips. "I love you Draco Malfoy and I will never love anyone else. You'll be in my Heart Always."

* * *

Hermione watched from behind a corner. "Urg that's disgusting. I hate how they are a gooey with each other. its just awful."

"Then why are you watching it, Miss Granger?" said a drawling voice from behind her. "I would have thought you of all people would understand and agree with their love. Seeing as you are in the same position yourself. Loving the same gender doesn't mean its not love at all."

"Professor! How did you know I was in the same position? As Harry I mean? Honestly Professor i don't know what you mean." Hermione ranted blushing the same color as the red of Ron's hair. She knew exactly what Professor Snape meant. She was in Love with someone of her own gender. Doesnt mean she liked watching others do the same thing. AND she would never admit to being in love with her own Gender. Her parents would never agree and nor would Ginny's. She walked away disgusted in herself and in everyone esle like Harry and Draco.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Random awesome FlashBack~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry was on his way to the Great Hall when and owl landed on his shoulder. He didn't recognize the owl. but he took the letter that wass tied to the owl's leg and watched the owl fly off. He then opened the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_I know you will probably kill me or avoid me the rest of my life or something good will come out of this but will you me me in the girl's lavatry on the second floor? Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. It's really important. Right now?_

_DM_

_p.s. if you dont come I will sending letters to you until you do. And Call me Draco_

Harry read and re-read the letter and couldnt help but wonder who the heck was DM and/or Draco?(total epic fail on Harry's part...lolz tho)

Harry reached the second floor bathrrom where the note told him to go and found the person who wrote the note wasn't there yet. "hello?" he called out.

"Hello, Harry." whispered a voice in his ear.

Harry Jumped about 3 feet off the ground. (lolz)

"Draco? Is that really Malfoy?"

"I'm surprised! You actually remember to call me Draco! *smiles* I never would have thought"

"Well you asked me too so I might as well. Unless you dont want me too."

"No, No, No, it's alright."

"Why did you ask me here then when its dinner time?"

"Harry, I have something to tell you."

"Ok? Will you tell me? Because I have something to tell you too."

"Harry! Willyougooutwithme?"Draco half shouted not wanting to alarm Myrtle or people passing by.

"*gasp(eth)* Draco! Really? Oh Can I really? I mean really Draco? Do you really want me to go out with you? Like boyfriends? Or just a date?"

"Like boyfriends." Draco whispered "Oh Harry will you really go out with me?"

"Yes Drao I really Like you."

"Oh Harry! Me too! I really like you too!

_'Maybe one day we can get past like, and go to love. maybe just maybe.' _Draco thought.

"Draco will you kiss me please?"

"Yes. I will and i will give you my heart if ever need be."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END Random Awesome FlashBack!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

Just to Clarify the flashback! ~~~~~~~ the weird ~~~~~~ means flashback

the line breaks mean differrent pov or side of story or end or beginning or story.

The FlashBack Happened in third year which means that they are in 7th year in the story now. any questions? message me!

and ive been listening to _You'll Be In My Heart _by_ Phil Collins_** ALL DAY! **So most of this story was based on the song that is stuck in my head. but its my favortie song ever!

UTB13 HAS SIGNED OFF FOR NOW!~! (maybe i can get Harry and Draco Drunk enough to sign a contract so i own something of the original plot...xD)


End file.
